


On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me ...

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Christmas tree shopping, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Smut, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared, smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... a blow job behind a christmas tree.</p><p>(part 5 of a series, can be read as a stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me ...

Christmas rolled around pretty quick Jared thought. It seemed like yesterday was Halloween. In fact Halloween was eight weeks ago. Eight short weeks, yet it felt like a lifetime. Jared had met his mate Jensen halloween night. When he thought how close he’d come to not meeting him he’d shiver and have to shake off the unpleasant feeling. 

Jared was ridiculously tall for an omega, 6ft 4 in his stocking feet. For halloween he’d decided to dress as an alpha and disguise his scent. The first time Jensen walked past Jared had known they were mates. But Jensen just walked on by.

Luckily the tablets Jared had taken to block his scent wore off as he danced around working up a decent sweat. Shortly after, his scent reached Jensen, and the rest as they say was history. 

They’d mated that night, kick starting Jared’s heat. Jensen took him home, mated and impregnated him. Jared had never been happier. 

They had a routine by now, lazy mornings in bed, followed by breakfast, college for Jared, work for Jensen. Evenings were spent in domestic bliss, cooking dinner together before stretching out on the couch to read, watch TV or make just make out. Making out lead to other things, and yeah maybe those nights were Jared’s favourites, and yeah maybe they happened more regularly than the reading or TV watching. Or maybe reading or TV watching morphed into making out. What could Jared do, pregnancy made him horny it seemed. 

Jared’s bump was barely noticeable, he was so tall their pup had plenty of room, so it was barely visible. When they lay together post cotial, Jensen would caress the barely there bump and whisper to it. Sliding down Jared’s long body until his face was level with his stomach. He’d tell their pup how amazing their omega daddy was, how happy he was about becoming a father. He’d tell their pup how spoilt it was going to be, how loved. Jared would gently pet Jensen, running his long fingers through the alpha’s short hair, as he spoke to their pup. Occasionally having to brush away a happy tear.  He was just so damn lucky, his mate was a marvel. 

But now it was two days until Christmas and they’d yet to get a tree up. Jared had taken on two extra classes, trying to get ahead of himself. He knew that as the pregnancy progressed he’d have to take things easier, so if he could get an extra class or two out of the way now, he’d still get to graduate on time. One result of all the extra study and lecture hours? No time to go get a tree or decorate the house. But that was going to change, Jensen was due home any minute and they were heading directly to the tree lot. 

The rumble of Jensen’s car had Jared shrugging on his coat, and pulling a black beanie down over his shaggy hair. Jensen smiled from the driver’s seat as Jared approached.

“Eager much?” Jensen asked on a laugh as Jared slid in the passenger side of the car. Jared nodded, leaning over to plant a kiss on his mate’s lips. Jensen tugged Jared near, kissing him back firmly. 

Reluctantly Jared pushed him away, it would be so easy to just drag his alpha out of the car, into the house. But no, they had a tree to buy.

Jensen’s moan sounded decidedly pitiful even to his own ears but they had a plan, and clearly Jared wanted to execute it. Settling back  behind the wheel, he put the car in reverse, pulling carefully back into traffic.

 

It was almost fully dark when they reached the lot, a handful of couples and families wandered around looking for the perfect tree. Jensen held Jared’s hand as they made their way around debating the pro’s and cons of the trees they saw. 

Jared wanted a massive one, Jensen something a bit more manageable. He would have to get it into the house after all, he couldn’t have his pregnant mate helping to carry a tree now could he. Jared argued the point, he was pregnant not disabled, he could totally help.

“Don’t you growl at me Jensen, I can totally help lift the tree.” Jared barely resisted the urge to stomp his feet.

Jensen pulled Jared to him, arms circling his waist. He nosed along the omega’s neck as he spoke, “I’m sure you could lift two trees, but I don’t want to risk it. Don’t want to risk you.” 

Jared harrumphed, he wanted a massive tree, he just need to change his alpha’s mind.  

Glancing around Jared realised they were all alone, almost to the back of the lot, silence all around them, trees sheltering them from nearly all sides.

With a smirk he pressed a kiss to Jensen’s jaw, “Please Jen, can we get the big tree. The big bushy one?” Jared slid a hand down Jensen’s side, over his hip, between his legs. Cupping his crotch Jared gently massaged the area. “Hmm alpha? pretty please?”  

Jared looked around quickly before, sinking to his knees. He pressed his face against the front of Jensen’s jean’s, hands working to undo his belt.

“Jared!” Jensen hissed, finally catching up with current events.

“Yes alpha?” Jared glanced up at Jensen through his eye lashes, his face a picture of innocence. 

“What are you? You can’t, Jared!” Jensen tried to grab at Jared’s shoulders and pull him up. But Jared was strong enough and determined enough to resist. Leaning forward he licked Jensen’s cock from root to tip, the half hard member reacting almost immediately. Jensen whined as Jared drew his cock in to the wet heat of his mouth. Sucking and liking, teasing the slit with his tongue. 

“Fuck!” Jared smirked as Jensen came undone above him. Releasing his cock, Jared moved to suckle the alpha’s balls. Nosing his public hair occassionally before wrapping his lips around the wrinkled flesh. 

“What do you say alpha? Don’t you think we should have the biggest bestest tree?” Jared swallowed Jensen’s cock once more, sucking it as hard as he could, the fingers of one hand wrapping around the partly swollen knot, squeezing it rhythmically. The hand on Jensen’s hip squeezed gently, tugging Jensen forward to fuck his mouth.

“Jezus Jared you’re killing me. Fuck, yes, fuck, you can have whatever you want, just, just don’t stop.” Jensen knocked Jared’s beanie off,  burying his hands in his omega’s hair, rocking his hips in a shallow movement as Jared brought him to the brink. 

The hand on his hip disappeared, Jensen looked down to see where it went. “Oh hell” he growled out, Jared had pushed his sweat pants down exposing his own hard cock. Jared was getting off on this, Jensen thought, sucking his cock out here where anyone could happen across them. “Fuck” he cried out again as Jared moaned, spit and precome dribbling out of his mouth. 

“Gonna come precious, gonna come all over you. Dirty you all up.” his words had Jared sucking harder, the hand on his own cock working double time. Jensen fucked Jared’s mouth crying out as he came. Jared worked hard to swallow what he could but alphas were known for the mess they made when they came. What he couldn’t swallow dripped down his chin and neck. 

Jensen sank to his knees in front of his omega. Grabbing Jared’s face in both hands Jensen licked his come from his mate’s face before kissing him passionately.

Jared groaned into the kiss, it was filthy and desperate, he loved it. Jensen brought his hand to Jared’s cock, helping him to completion. Jared panted through his release, face buried in Jensen’s neck. 

After giving his mate a minute or two to recover Jensen pulled Jared to his feet, carefully tucking the omega’s cock away, before tidying himself up. He licked Jared’s come from his fingers, smirking as his precious omega flushed while he watched.

“This tree was it?” Jensen asked, indicating tree that had done a stellar job shielding them from the world at large.

Jared nodded, unable to speak, part of him couldn’t believe what he had done, the other part was dancing around proud as punch. 

After a short negotiation with the salesmen the tree was tied to the top of the car and the pair were on their way home. On route Jensen rang Benny asking if he could call to help get the tree in the house. Jared tried to sulk, but failed miserably, when Jensen pulled him on to his lap in the car and proceeded to talk to their bump, telling the bump how much he worried about omega daddy and how he’d do anything to make him happy, but also to keep him safe. 

With Benny’s help the tree was stood in front of the large window in the main living room with minimal fuss. He stayed for one beer before excusing himself to let the happy couple get on with the decorating. 

Decorating the tree together was fun, Jared loved hearing the stories behind each decoration that Jensen’s grandmother had collected and left to him. 

“We will have to add a few of our own.” Jensen said. Jared agreed readily.

“I’ll have to see if my mom has any we could add.” 

Jensen nodded, “Absolutely, both or our families should be on here, as well as the new family we are making for ourselves.”

Once the tree was decorated, lights twinkling prettily, Jensen lit the fire while Jared went to make them hot chocolate (mint with marshmallows). They sat on the rug in front of the fire, Jensen has his back against the couch, Jared his back against Jensen.

They sat in silence sipping their hot chocolates, both happy to just sit and be. Jensen took Jared’s empty mug from his hand, putting it on the coffee table beside his own. Jared relaxed back against the alpha a little more. Jensen wrapped his hands around Jared’s middle, kissing his temple. 

“You were always going to get the big tree weren’t you?” Jared finally thought to ask.

He could feel Jensen smile against his temple in response. “I’d spoken to Benny earlier, figured I’d need a hand. He was kind of on standby” Jared harrumphed for the second time that day. 

“You owe me blow job then.” Jensen laughed aloud, hugging Jared tight against him for a moment.

“Anytime precious, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and smut :-)  
> Let me know what you think. Anyone has any good ideas for a new years story?


End file.
